Monster Mayhem
by rexlover180
Summary: America wakes up one morning and finds that things are not quite as he left them. All of the other countries find the same thing happening to them. Who's fault was it and why is it happening?


"Holy shit. No freaking way."

America stared at himself in the mirror in awe. He knew he felt weird in the morning when he woke up…but this was something completely unexpected. He had fur. Hair the color the top of his head should be was nearly covering his body. He had taken his shirt off, ready to take a shower before the world meeting. But, when he glanced at the mirror, he didn't look like his normally handsome self.

He had a small snout where his nose and mouth were. He had ears on the top of his head. Like, wolf ears. Alfred moved his hand up to feel them and they twitched.

"This is not happening…"

Immediately, his thoughts moved to a tail. He had a dog face, and ears. He should have a tail. Sure enough, when America felt his backside, he found a fuzzy tail.

He quickly snagged his phone from his pocket and dialed up Canada.

"Dude," America said quickly as Canada picked up drowsily. Apparently, he had been asleep. "I'm part wolf." He waited and heard what his brother had to say and his jaw dropped. "What do you mean you're floating?!"

* * *

America quickly ran through the halls of the meeting place, hoping to get to the room quickly. He stormed into the meeting room, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. What he saw, though, made his heart sink.

"Holy fucking shit," America gaped in awe. Everyone was a monster. Every single country.

"I knew he would be a werewolf!" Prussia cackled next to him. America stared at him, noticing that he looked a lot more pale than he already was before. And he had fangs.

"You're a vampire?" America panted.

"Yeah, awesome, right?" Prussia smiled, showing off his fangs.

"What the hell is going on?" America shook his head, moving his hands…er…paws to his head.

"Yeah, I would like to know that, too, ve," Italy sighed in a rather small voice. America looked over to him and nearly fainted when he saw that he was about two inches tall with wings.

"It's a good thing we already had a world meeting scheduled for today," Germany sighed. America looked him over, seeing that he had horns on top of his head and a pointed tail.

"What are you, a demon?" America asked.

"I said he looked like Krampus!" Prussia laughed.

"Dios mio," Spain muttered, stumbling into the meeting room. "I can't see anything!"

"You only have one eye," America pointed at him, stumbling away. Spain had one giant eye in the middle of where his two used to be.

"And you're covered in fur," Canada muttered as he came in soon behind. He was practically transparent, more so than usual. And he was indeed floating about a foot off the ground.

"This is getting beyond weird," America paced further into the room, hoping to get away from the door.

"I'm surprised you could fit clothes over your massive fur!" Prussia laughed. "I'm so happy that my transformation kept me mostly normal."

"Something tells me you will enjoy drinking blood," Germany sighed. "We need to wait until everyone else comes and then we will talk about this."

"I don't wanna be a dog forever," America grumbled. Suddenly, though, something with a horrible stench walked into the room. America looked over towards it and found Russia. Well, more like what was left of him. He was decaying. "Oh, my God! A zombie!"

"Relax, comrade," Russia sighed. "It is good to see everyone else is affected."

"First my brother has to be a ghost and now Russia's a zombie?" America slumped in a chair. "Just kill me now."

"Shall I get a silver bullet?" Prussia nearly fell over laughing.

"I'll get the garlic and wooden stake," America retorted.

"We have a problem!" France yelled, rushing into the room. America had to blink a few times to figure out if he was seeing right. France was covered from head to toe in white bandaging. He was a mummy. "My face is covered in bandages!"

"Take them off, dipshit," Prussia grinned.

"But my face…" France slumped. "I am hideous."

"You smell like you're rotting," America waved the air away from his nose.

"No one asked you, dog breath!" France snapped back at him. America growled, but stopped part way through, amazed at what he just did.

"Did you just…growl?" Spain gawked at him with his giant eye.

"I don't know…" America whimpered. He felt his ears tilt down.

"Can I pet your cute ears?" Italy asked excitedly, flying up to him.

"No," America shook his head. "Please don't."

"Awe, why not?" Italy deflated, dropping onto the table, his wings down.

"'Cause I'm not a dog?" America tried. Luckily, he was saved by England coming into the room. America quickly stood up and walked over to him. "Did this have something to do with you?" America demanded. From the looks of it, England was completely normal. However, he was dragging someone behind him. Sealand, but he was sticking his hand in a fishbowl filled with water.

"I don't like this as much as you do," England replied smoothly.

"You look freaking normal!" America yelled. "I'm covered in fur!"

"Calm down," Germany sighed.

"At least your stupid magic thinks I'm a country," Sealand pouted, cradling his bowl. America got his first good look at him. He had a greenish tint around him and his neck had gills. His hands were webbed and he had scales scattered over his body.

"I knew it was you," America sneered.

"Calm down," England muttered.

"What is this you have here, Anglettere?" France said excitedly and nearly swiped an old looking lamp America just noticed England was holding.

"You touch this and you die," England threatened.

"You're a genie, aren't you?" America felt a small smile rise onto his face.

"You even think about taking this lamp and it will be the last thing you do," England glared at him.

"Why did you just leave it at home if you didn't want it?" Prussia laughed.

"I tried," England sighed. "It follows me everywhere!"

"Let's just…all sit down," Germany sighed and nearly everyone was watching the group anyway, so they all sat down. Sealand, for the first time, wasn't denied from the table, since he had the same horrible thing happening to him. "England, explain what happened."

"I was casting a spell-"

"I don't believe in your stupid magic, Iggy," America grumbled.

"Then explain how you woke up as a werewolf," England snapped at him. When America didn't say anything, he continued. "It was supposed to be a simple spell against the frog, but Sealand distracted me, so it wound up affecting every country."

"What was this spell supposed to be?" France asked, his bandages moving around slightly when he talked.

"To turn you into the monster you were at heart," England sighed. "I knew that since you were so egotistical and obsessed with yourself, you would be a mummy. That was definitely the revenge I needed against you."

"Ah, but since you're a genie, does that mean you are meant to fulfill everyone's wishes?" France said smugly.

"Sod off," England glared.

"I'm a fairy at heart?" Italy smiled happily.

"And I'm a wolf?" America muttered.

"Apparently I'm a soulless demon who feeds on humans," Prussia grinned, leaning back in his chair. "Seems right to me."

"And I am mindless living dead?" Russia asked. He was emanating a dark aura.

"I did not choose what the spell would do," England said quickly.

"Why do I only have one eye?" Spain asked.

"Well, traditionally, cyclopes are idiots," England grinned slightly.

"Why am I a werewolf?" America groaned.

"Because of your idiotic need of freedom?" England scoffed. "Dogs rather like to be free as well." America set his jaw slightly.

"I guess me being a ghost makes sense," Canada murmured, but no one heard him.

"I assure you, I am trying very hard to figure out which spell will bring us back to normal," England sighed.

"I highly doubt we will be getting any work done with us like this," Germany sighed. "So the meeting will be dismissed until we get back to normal."

All of the nations and Sealand stood up and America quickly walked over to England.

"So, how long do you think it will take for you to fix this?" America asked him.

"It will go a lot faster if I don't have any interruptions," England stated.

"Could I wish for you to move faster?" America said impatiently.

"Don't touch my lamp," England sighed and reached down to the table to pick it up, but found that it was gone. "Bloody hell, who picked it up?"

America looked behind England and burst out laughing seeing the nation behind England.

"So I get three wishes now, right, mon cher?" France said happily and England froze.

"No," England whirled around as America started howling with laughter. "You did _not_ steal my lamp, frog!"

"Serves you right for making me so horribly hideous," France sighed and moved the lamp in his hands. "Now, what to wish for?"

"I hate you," England grumbled. France leaned down and whispered something in England's ear that made his face turn bright red. "No!"

"I wished for it," France laughed. "You must do it now."

"I bloody hate you!" England yelled at him as France dragged him out of the room.

"That's what he deserves," America laughed as his brother came up to him.

"What did France wish for?" Canada asked quietly.

"Oh, hell do I know," America shrugged. "But if Iggy hated it, it must be good! I'm a little scared to go and watch, though. Hey, do you wanna get a burger?"

"I don't think you should go anywhere public like that," Canada sighed.

"Dude! I just got an awesome idea!" America jumped up and down excitedly. "You could so sneak in there and steal some burgers! No one can see you and now you can go through walls!"

"I'm not going to steal food for you," Canada rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I should get Iggy's lamp next," America muttered, walking out the door. "I could get him to steal me some food…" Maybe this whole monster thing wasn't such a bad idea.

Meanwhile, England was thinking the exact opposite thing for France's second wish.

* * *

**Apparently, Disney has some impecable ability to inspire me. But this was Dinsey...Channel...Ew... Anyway, this was originally going to be a high school AU! but I had way too much plot in that one so I redid it in about an hour. Yay plotlessness!**

**Anyway,I want t o explain something. I learned this in history class. Ancient egyptians were some of the most egotistical people in the world. They believed that not only should everyone around them remember them, but everyone else should do. They were like gods, apparently. So, that's why I think France makes for a good mummy, because he's so massively egotistical.**

**The other monsters I've more or less explained or are self explainatory. Germany is indeed Krampus, which is the German whipping father. He kidnaps the naughty children that don't get presents and makes them his slaves. I can imagine Germany being good at punishing children...**

**Please Review!**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**And Happy Halloween for those who celebrate it!**


End file.
